Pretty Cure
Futari wa Pretty Cure 'First Season: Futari wa Pretty Cure' 'Second Season: Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Yes! Pretty Cure 5 'First Season: Yes! Pretty Cure 5' 'Second Season: Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!' Fresh Pretty Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Suite Pretty Cure♪ Smile Pretty Cure! DokiDoki! Pretty Cure HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Go! Princess Pretty Cure Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Japanese Title: '魔法つかいプリキュア！ '''English Title: '''Maho Girls Precure! (Official)/Witch Pretty Cure (Literal) '''Chinese Title: ' 魔法使 光之美少女！(Literal) '''Plot Asahina Mirai, a soon-to-be student in junior high, witnesses an object fall from the sky one night during spring break. Excitedly exclaiming that it could be a witch, Mirai sets off the next morning with her beloved toy teddy bear Mofulun to search the park. At the park, Mirai witnesses a girl soaring through the air on a broom. Excited and curious, Mirai barrages the girl with questions. The young witch introduces herself as Rico and explains that she's come to the "No Magic" World to search for certain objects. The two girls notice that they're wearing similar pendants. Meanwhile, Batty, a companion of Dokuroxy the Witch of Darkness, appears in front of Mirai and Rico! Batty demands that Rico hand over the "Linkle Stone Emerald", which Rico herself had been looking for. To make things worse, Batty uses dark magic to create a monster known as a Yokubaru! Mirai, Rico, and Mofurun join hands. With the magic words "Cure Up Rapapa!", their pendants shines a magical light over them! The legendary witches "Pretty Cure" are born! 'Episode List' 'Movie: Mahou Tsukai Precure: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun!' (映画 魔法つかいプリキュア！奇跡の変身！キュアモフルン!) ("Maho Girls Pretty Cure the Movie! Miracle Transformation! Cure Mofurun!") Airdate: October 29,2016 'Cure Miracle and Mofurun's Magic Lesson!' Cure Miracle and Mofurun are going to perform a magic lesson for everyone in the cinema! You'll be given a Miracle Light as a gift with the password, "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" in it, as well as an adorable CG performance in which it will result in a lively hands-on video! The soft looking Mofurun is a must see♪ 'Kiseki ni Henshin! Cure Mofurun!' I'm, Asahina Mirai! Everyone, do you know about the "Wishing Stone"? It's a powerful stone that can grant any wish you want! Today is the day we're celebrating its revival, a huge magic festival that only occurs once a century♪ Together with Riko and Hanami, I wish upon the " Wishing Stone", but believe or not, it chose Mofurun's wish! This is truly exciting!! However...a mysterious bear・Dark Matter suddenly appears, and takes Mofurun with him!! I have to definitely save Mofurun! Even when we're separated, the wishes of all of us can bring about miracles!! Well that is what I thought, what!! Mofurun became a Pretty Cure~!? 'Picture Gallery' 'Transparent Files' 'Animated Gifs' 'Official Art' 'Screenshots' 'Movie Pictures' 'Video Gallery' KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Japanese Title: キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード English Title: Glittering Pretty Cure à la Mode 'Plot' A cute patisserie from "KIRAKIRA Patisserie" transforms into a "Pretty Cure"!? The story about Cure Whip and the others on how they protect all sweets filled with thoughts is about to begin! I'm Usami Ichika! I'm a second grade middle school student who just loves, loves, loves sweets! When my mother comes back from working abroad, I challenge myself to make a shortcake♪ ...However it was "I'm so hungry~peko!" ...interrupted by a fairy named "Pekorin" who fell from the sky!! My gosh~~ it was so surprising!! Hang on, this can't be right! Cakes thieves have been making cream explosions...there have been a lot of mysterious incidents in town.......! And the culprit is another Henteko monster!? They're looking for a type of energy that resides in sweets called "Kirakiraru", and to do that, they change all of the sweets to a disgusting black like color!! Of course, I won't let this happen to my shortcake. Because, it'll be so important for me to hear my mother say "I love it".... So here's Usami Ichika special! So when I complete my rabbit shortcake- I become a legendary Pretty Cure Patisserie!? Well, if that is the case! Usami Ichika is now renamed as "Cure Whip" who will protect the sweets...filled with all of those thoughts!!! 'Episode List' 'Movie: KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!' (映画キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード　パリッと！想い出のミルフィーユ！) ("KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode The Movie : Crispy! The Mille-feuille of Memories!") Airdate: October 28,2017 I'm Usami Ichika! Myself and the others all decided to take part in a famous sweets contest that's to be held in France♪ But Ciel doesn't seem like herself...so making sweets and transforming into a Cure don't go so well for her! At the contest venue, we meet a pâtissier called Jean-Pierre. Hang on! This is the same man who taught Ciel how to cook in Paris! Ah! I just had a bright idea☆Ciel should create a memory filled-sweet called "Mille-feuille" together with Jean for the contest! With that all decided, let's・la・cooking...well, that's what I thought until a mysterious monster attacks the pâtissier! We also find out that Paris is hiding the realest sweet ever!? What is going on!? 'Picture Gallery' 'Transparent Files' 'Official Art' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' 'Openings and Endings' 'Transformations' 'Others' Hugtto! Pretty Cure Japanese Title: HuGっと！プリキュア 'Plot' Nono Hana is a second year middle school student who aims to become a stylish, mature big sister like figure. When she realizes she is late for her first day of school, she cuts her bangs in a hurry, causing her hair to look like a mess! However, there’s a nice turn of events when she meets Hugtan and her guardian, Harry, who had fallen from the sky. But, suddenly, the Dark Tomorrow association appears in hopes of stealing Hugtan's Mirai Crystal, so they create a scary monster to attack them! With the strong desire to protect Hugtan, a new Mirai Crystal appears and transforms Hana into the Pretty Cure of High Spirits, Cure Yell. The Mirai Crystals are a crystalized form of Tomorrow Powerer, the magical power overflowing this world that creates a shining future for everyone. If it’s stolen, everyone’s future will disappear, including Hugtan’s future. The story of Cure Yell who should protect important things is about to begin! 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Series Pictures' 'Movie Pictures' 'Transparent Files' 'Official Profiles' 'Others' 'Video Gallery' Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Japanese Title: スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア 'Plot' I'm Hoshina Hikaru! I'm a second year middle school student who loves space and constellations! While observing the starry sky to draw a constellation in my notepad, a mysterious creature known as "Fuwa" warped before my eyes! And then, a rocket fell from the sky, which had the aliens "Lala" and "Prunce" come with it! ...You guys, are actually aliens!? Glitterific~☆ Faraway from Earth is a planet called "Starry Sky World" and in the center of it is a holy ground called "Star Palace", which contains the "12 Star Princesses of Constellations" who protect the balance of the whole universe... But one day, someone attacked and the princesses turned themselves into "12 Princess Star Color Pens" and scattered themselves across the universe! If this situation continues, the stars will disappear, meaning Earth and the whole universe will be swallowed by darkness...! "When the star's light are lost, the legendary warriors Pretty Cure will rise together with the Twinkle Book in hand to regain the brilliance again." Lala says she is searching for the Pretty Cure along with Fuwa in hope that the legend the princesses conveyed will make the universe go back to how it was before. But then a Knot Raider who wishes to control the universe appeared and attacked Fuwa... When I thought "I want to save Fuwa!", my strong emotions made the Twinkle Book create a "Star Color Pendent" and a "Transformation Star Color Pen" which, transformed me into a Pretty Cure!? Now I have to collect the scattered Princess Star Color Pens and have Fuwa grow up which is the key to the Princesses' resurrection Alright, let's leave Earth and jump into space~☆ 'Picture Gallery' 'Transparent Files' 'Official Art' Crossover Movies and Specials 'Pretty Cure All Stars' "Pretty Cure All Stars" is a series of movies and specials that are crossovers between the various Pretty Cure series that can otherwise be independent of each other. The movies often have plots such as calling all the Cures together to fight an evil that threatens to destroy the multiverse often formed by rements of earlier monsters defeated by the Cures. *In each movie, which is generally released shortly after a new Pretty Cure television series premieres, the most recent sets of Pretty Cures will often act as the main protagonists of the crossover. In the opening scenes of each movie, a running gag occurs, in which that all of the most recent sets of Pretty Cures bump into each other by accident. *Each movie makes the use of Miracle Lights, a small flashlight handed out to audience members during screenings, with the finale encouraging viewers to wave their lights to support the PreCures in defeating the main antagonist. These lights have also been made available for certain movies based on individual series. 'Movies and Specials' 'Other Crossover Movies' After Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure season, the concept of All Stars movies changed. The word "All", change every year, to "Dream", "Super", "Universe" etc... In difference of the "All Stars" movies, these movies not include all the main cures of the past seasons, only include the three most current seasons cures. 'Pretty Cure Dream Stars!' Japanese Title: プリキュアドリームスターズ！ Airdate: March 18, 2017 'Plot' When you walk through the door of light, you will enter a mysterious sparkling world. And there, you will meet one girl... In a world surrounded by cherry blossoms, the Pretty Cure will appear! There is no All Stars this Spring But a completely new story that is about to start! I'm Usami Ichika! On this day, I met a girl named Sakura! She told me that there is a beautiful sparkling world. However, a bad guy named Karasu Tengu appears to steal and kidnap Sakura's friends...but don't worry! "GO! Princess Pretty Cure", "Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!" and my team, "KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode" will definitely save your world! So everyone, hold hands! Open that door! Let's go and save Sakura's world! 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' 'Pretty Cure Super Stars!' Japanese Title: プリキュアスーパースターズ！ Airdate: March 17, 2018 Plot: Today is Hugtan's long awaited first gardening day...or it was going to be, until suddenly a monster called Usobarka appeared to fill the world with lies! Hana is separated from her teammates, Saaya and Homare! But it sounds like Precure a la Mode and Maho Girls Precure are the monster's next targets... They have to hurry up and find them! If you break a promise, does it become a lie? Hana remembers making a promise to a strange boy named Clover when she was little... Hana must find Clover to tell him how she feels, and help the other Precure teams defend the world!! 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' 'Pretty Cure Miracle Universe' Japanese Title: プリキュアミラクルユニバース Airdate: March 16, 2019 Plot: So many mysteries☆ The grand adventure to the world of glittering stars!! I'm Hoshina Hikaru! One day, when I was looking at the stars, space just warped before my eyes!? Glitterific~☆ Are we really going to the planet that made the Miracle Lights? Wait, what? Huh~!? Suddenly the lights just went out and the stars are being swallowed up by darkness!? If this continues, the world as we know it will become pitch black...that's a huge pinch right there!! But, I definitely won't give up on bringing back the universe's light! So come on everyone, give us your support! 'Picture Gallery ' Others 'Minna Atsumare! Precure Festival Precure on Miracle Magical ☆ Stage' Japanese Title: みんなあつまれ！プリキュアフェスティバル プリキュア ON ミラクル マジカル☆ステージ English Title: Everyone Assemble! Precure Festival Precure on Miracle Magical ☆ Stage Airdate: December 23, 2016 - January 29,2017 ' 'Plot Precure's first 3D holographic event. Performed at the DMM VR Theater in Yokohama. The event feature 44 Precure characters (including the ones from the Maho Girls Precure!), and have an original story. The 3D holographic event does not require the use of specialized glasses or head-mounted devices. The event run from December 23, 2016 to January 29, 2017 (with a break from December 31 to January 3), and have seven shows each day from 10:00 a.m. to 4:00 p.m. 'Picture Gallery' 'Pretty Cure Tsunagaru Puzzlun' Japanese Title: プリキュアつながるぱずるん English Title: Pretty Cure Connection Puzzlun Airdate: March 16, 2017 Pretty Cure Connection Puzzlun is a puzzle game for iOS and Android, based on the Pretty Cure franchise. 'Picture Gallery' 'Transparent Files' 'Tsunagaru Puzzlun Cards' 'Fan Zone' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Pretty Cure Page Category:Ongoing